For you HidanxKakuzu
by NinjaDragonShiroku
Summary: I am horrid at summarys so lets just say that tobi dose something bad and it huts hidan and kakuzu so much that one of them umm dies...see not that good at doing this but please read its good! Or so my friend said any way theres a surprize couple in here to so you gotta read to know!


For You

*crunch crunch crunch* (or what ever you hear when someones walking across grass)

*stop* " I cant believe you..." the man walking towards the gravestone said " You bastard..."

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD STAY WITH ME FOREVER!" he yelled as he collapsed on the ground and punched it. Tears slipped down his face " You idiot...Why..." he got up and traced his finger along the name on the grave stone a name he repeated so many times "Why..."

*earlier that day*

"...mmmff..*blink blink*...mornin kakky" hidan said as he rolled over "don't call me that hidan..." "ok kazzy" "ughh... Come on lets go" said kakuzu "hold on aren't you forgetting some thing?" hidan asked "no" kakuzu said bluntly as the albino got out of the bed and strode right up to him "hmmm mabey this?" hidan said as he pulled down the misers mask and planted a kiss on him. "hnn mabey I did for get something." as he kissed hidan again

" morin every one!" yelled hidan "morning hidan morning kakuzu" itachi, kisame, tobi, pein, konon, deidara, sasori, and zetzu* (of course with deidara adding a un to the end) all said "mornin" kakuzu said

(later with deidara and konon and hidan)

"soooo dei-chan are you and sasori...?" asked konon. The blond looked at her "n-no..." he said almost sadly "well we can fix that then you and that fucker sasori to well...fuck each other up" said hidan with a smirk "un?" (a little later) "there your done...now you wait" said hidan "o-ok...un.." said deidara he was now wearing a mini skirt and a blue top ( the ones with straps tied around the neck) and his blond hair out of his usual way and just hanging lose around his shoulders and a bit of lip gloss courtesy of konon " rite lets get this plan into action!" said konon "fuck yeah!" "un!"

They walked out with deidara behind slowly walking towards the table where sasori, itachi, kisame, pein and kakuzu were "what are you guys-" sasori was cut short by the sight he saw...deidara..."deidara what are you..." sasori was trying to finish his sentences but he couldn't he was mesmerized by deidara who was biting his finger nail cutely but in fact he was alittle nervous

Sasori got up and walked over to him "so what are you all dressed up for?" " I um wanted to umm well I just..." deidara stuttered "JUST FUCKING KISS HIM ALREADY!" yelled hidan. deidara looked at him in surprise and sasori leaned in, took deidaras face in his hands and kissed him

" I love you deidara..." said sasori " I love you too sasori" deidara replied "FINALLY!" every one yelled "hehehe" deidara blushed " come on deidara lets get you outta those girly clothes..." sasori said with a smirk on his face and that made deidara blush even more as they walked over towards the rooms

" well im fucking tired.. See ya later mutha fuckers!**(2)" hidan said as he walked toward his and kakuzus room "see ya hidan" they all replied

*later*

"tobi is a bad boy kukuku..." tobi said quietly as he entered hidans room wearing only his birthday suite (don't ask why) tobi went right up to hidan and poked his face a few times and the jashinest** half woke up strangled tobi till he was k.o ed and went back to sleeping naked ( don't ask)

" hidan are you-" kakuzu stopped as he took in the seen before him *tobi and hidan both naked and sleeping hint hint* "HIDAN WHAT THE HELL?!" kakuzu yelled at him "hmm?...oh hi kazzy whats wrong I always sleep like this...hey whats tobi doing in here...and why the fuck is he naked!" hidan asked the angry man in the door way " I would like to know the same thing" "well i don't know kazzy I just woke up"

"don't fucking kazzy me hidan damn it you slept with tobi!" kakuzu said "what the fuck are you talking about I love you kazzy and why the hell would I even think about sleeping with that fucking blabbering 'tobi's a good boy' bastard!" hidans temper started rising "hidan if you could die i would fucking kill you right now!" kakuzu yelled his temper was rising to " well thats to bad I guess your stuck with me forever now!" hidan screamed "no Im not hidan I hate you! Were done you got it! Tobi's stuck with you now!" kakuzu screamed. Hidan froze had kakuzu said what he thought he heard that he hated him. tears welled in hidans eyes

" if you hate me so much why are you still here" hidan asked quietly "...fine I am going out good bey" kakuzu said still fuming not noticing hidan almost crying. Hidan got dressed ' he hates me he really hates me...' hidan thought as tears slipped down his face and walked out to the back garden***

Hidan sat quietly on the garden chair deep inside the gardens bushes and bushes of different flowers beside the chair was a small table with a glass vase filled with water inside. "zetzu must have forgotten to put flowers in this" hidan said as he got up and picked some flowers and put them in the vase.

Hidan sat for a while as he thought about what kakuzu said then he suddenly got up walked inside and then returned with a bottle a pen and paper he then started writing on the paper.

*where kakuzu is*

"**hey **there **kakuzu **whats **the **matter?**?**" asked zetzu (**this is his black side **this is his white) "you little 'tobi' slept with my hidi**** (pronounced heedee) "**what are you speaking about?** Yes tobi knows better than to do that...**by the way where is he?**" zetzu said "you mean tobi knows something?"***** kakuzu asked "why yes he dose and he knows not to 'love' hidan case you would kill him if he did" "that explains it but why was he naked...?" "**we were trying to give him a bath but he escaped.**" zetzu answered

" I need to find hidan right away" he said as he ran off " oh and tobi is probably still in our room"

*back to hidan*

Hidan had just finished writing. He opened the bottle and drank all of its contents " I am so very sorry kakuzu... I love you so much I just wish you believed me when I told you I didn't sleep with tobi..." he said sadly " HIDAN! HIDAN WHERE ARE YOU?!" kakuzu yelled as he flew****** through the garden looking for his beloved "hidan there you are I-" his sentence was cut short as he looked in his partners eyes. His once vibrant purple******* eyes were now a sickening shade of grey "wha...hidan..." he touched hidans face and pulled back in shock. It was stone cold. Then he saw the bottle in his hand. It was marked as poison. "no no no no! HIDAN NOO!" kakuzu collapsed in front of him " cover my eyes...cover my ears...tell me that this is a lie...it cant be true that I have lost you...the sun will not fall from the sky...can you hear me cry...to you my angel..."*(1) kakuzu sang in hopes hidan was just kidding around then he saw the note

It read : _dear kakuzu,_

_by the time you have read this I am gone... I am so sorry kazzy I love you so much I never loved tobi I swear...I just wish you believed me.I never ment to hurt you I just don't know what tobi was doing in my room at the time or why he was naked... The only person I truly love is you and now since you hate me I am gone and out of your hair so I hope you can forgive me and if you wish even forget me I don't care because I would do any thing for you and only you kazzy I love you and thats all I could think about I am truly sorry _

_Good bey kazzy._

_Hidan _

"hidan...I love you to and I forgive you but I will never forget you hidan thats a promise..." kakuzu said as tears fell down his face and onto the ground. He stood up and kissed hidan one last time picked him up closed hidans eyes and walked inside

*inside*

He set hidan down as everyone filed into the room "so what was this all about kakuzu" pein asked "read this..." he said as he set the letter down so every one could see " ...hidans..." konon froze as she finished reading "that cant be..." said deidara "oh my god..." sasori's hand went to his mouth "Im so sorry kakuzu..." pein said "tobi is a bad boy...tobi hurt kakuzu and hidan...tobi is very sorry" tobi said "thats very sad...**can we eat his remains? **Shut up! Now is not the time..." zetzu said. "I didn't think anything could actually kill him..." kisame quietly said " kisame! We are very sorry that that happened kakuzu" itachi said

" what shall we do with him we cant-" peins sentence was cut off by kakuzu " I know where he can go..." he picked up hidan and walked back into the back yard took a shovel and started digging. When he finished he placed hidan inside ' I love you kazzy I will see you again ' he hear whispering along the wind " good bey hidan...we will see each other again..." *plip plop*( - rain) he finished just as it started to rain... " I cant believe you..." kakuzu said " You bastard..."

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD STAY WITH ME FOREVER!" he yelled as he collapsed on the ground and punched it. Tears slipped down his face " You idiot...Why..." he got up and traced his finger along the name on the grave stone a name he repeated so many times "Why... Why hidan why did you leave me..."

" come on kakuzu... " kakuzu started at the voice coming from behind him it was deidara " I miss him to much I cant..." kakuzu said " its ok kakuzu we will all miss him don't be sad" deidara tryed to cheer him up " deidara please tell every one good bey for me ok?" " what do you... No kakuzu you couldn't...you wouldn't" deidara cried " I have to...whats the reason to live once your already dead inside..." kakuzu said pulling out a bottle and drinking its contents before deidara could stop him

"kakuzu what did you do!" deidara yelled " Im sorry deidara I cant live with out him...its like if you lost sasori..." kakuzu said before his eyes turned the same shade of grey as hidans and fell to the ground.

Deidara went back inside as rain fell heavily down upon the two gravestone peaking just above the grass each reading a name and inscription : _here lies hidan a love a friend and a guy who knew no boundaries _: _here lies kakuzu a love a good banker and a sacrifice for the one he loves. _In between the graves was a rock with this engraved on it : _they told each other they would stay together forever so when one was gone the other followed now they shall stay together forever..._

_End..._

...…..…...

* I am sorry if i forgot anyone

** not quite sure how to spell that...

*** yep its zetzu and konon's garden hehehe

**** hidan has a pet name for kakuzu so I thought he should have a pet name for hidan

***** I couldn't help it...srry

****** he didn't actually fly

******* every picture and vid I have seen of hidan his eyes were purple if there not sorry

* (1) this was actually a mix version of " tears of an angel"

** (2) this is actually how he said it no joke oh and he had a nap he didn't actually go to bed and i finished the story before i realized this didn't sound like he actually said this so thats why its labeled **(2) in stead of *(2)

Thx for reading!


End file.
